Origins Of A Princess
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. When one of the Changelings accuses Princess Celestia of betraying him again, Twilight decides to get to the bottom of it before Monarch reverts and causes another rift between the Changelings and Princess Celestia. What she finds, however, is a secret nopony ever expected and that will rock Twilight and everypony to their very core.


Flathail wasn't sure how much longer he could go on. He couldn't take a coach at the risk of somepony noticing him. Too risky. They could tell her. No, he wouldn't allow that to happen. It was much safer for both him and his precious cargo to travel by hoof.

By the time he arrived in Canterlot, it had been two days. Two days with little food, water, and rest. On top of everything, it had just started to storm; why the Pegasi had scheduled for it to happen now of all times was beyond him. Nonetheless, he just had to reach the castle.

Inside of Canterlot Castle, two guards were on patrol for the night; when the sound of loud knocking startled them both. The more courageous of the two stepped forward and used his magic to open the door. Soaking wet and sickly, Flathail collasped at their hooves.

"Please. Somepony. Anypony. I must speak to Celestia." Flathail managed to croak out.

"Help me get him to a chamber!" One of the guards ordered to the other.

The two guards lifted Flathail onto their backs and carried him to a nearby bedchamber. While one of the guards rushed to find Princess Celestia, the other stayed behind and removed Flathail's wet cloak and saddlebag.

"Why is this so heavy?" The guard grunted as he used his magic to levitate the saddlebag.

A small cry emerged from the saddlebag, nearly causing the guard to drop it. He gently laid it on a table and opened the top flap. Inside was a tiny foal; a filly by the looks of it.

"What are you doing so far away from your mother, young one?" The guard asked in a soft voice.

"Is she all right?" Flathail asked weakly.

The guard looked up at Flathail. "She's well. Is she yours, sir?"

Flathail nodded. "Mine and my wife's. She's not eaten for a few hours and what she has, it was very little. Please, be sure that's she fed soon."

"I will, sir. You rest until we can find you some help."

Flathail slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. The guard covered him with a blanket just as the other guard arrived with Celestia.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Celestia asked.

"P-Pardon us, your Majesty; it's only that this stallion just arrived. He's too sick and weak to travel. Besides, he has a little one with him."

All the anger went out of Celestia when she saw Flathail laying in the bed. She raced over to him and laid a hoof on his forehead.

"He's burning up. I want for you two to find the doctor and don't return unless you've found him. I'll stay and be sure that our guest is comfortable."

The guards rushed out of the chamber, leaving Celestia alone with Flathail and the foal.

"Flathail, is that you?" Celestia asked quietly.

Flathail opened his eyes and sighed a breath of relief. "Oh, Celestia. I wasn't sure that I'd make it to you."

"Flathail, what's happened?"

Flathail frowned. "You know all about her. Why should you ask?"

"Then, she tried to get to the foal?"

Tears filled Flathail's eyes. "I didn't know what else to do, Celestia. If I had let her near her, then she'd...There was nopony else to turn to. Who would believe me anyway? They'd think me mad. All I knew was I had to save my little filly."

"I just don't understand what I could do for you."

"You could redeem yourself in my eyes. Take my foal and protect her; keep her yourself or give her to some other pony that you'd know would love her as much as I do. As soon as I'm well, I'll return home and face the consequences of my actions."

"There is no consequence to loving your foal." Celestia insisted.

Flathail gave a painful chuckle. "Oh, there is. When somepony is as angry as she always is; then there will always be a consequence. Celestia, if you've any kindness in you, then you'll do as I ask. Please, I beg you."

"O-of course. I'll find somepony who will raise her well."

Celestia was about to walk away when Flathail laid a hoof on her arm.

"Another thing. It's a small request, when compared to what I've asked."

Celestia gave a gentle smile. "Name it."

"We never named her. She didn't even want to bother with naming her. No love at all. Make sure that her name is something that is filled with love and with life. Something that she'll never be able to get from her real mother. Although, her real father will always be a very different story. She'll always be my love. Mi amore."

With that, Flathail fell asleep again and Celestia carefully removed the sleeping foal from the saddlebag.

"Mi amore. Mi Amore Cadenza." Celestia whispered to the foal.


End file.
